1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool structures and more particularly pertains to an expanding adjustment tool for adjustably spacing components during an alignment procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tool structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, tool structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art tool structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,104,141; 4,970,801; 4,943,253; 4,577,534; 4,420,170; and 3,915,431.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an expanding adjustment tool for adjustably spacing components during an alignment procedure which includes a spreader plate pivotally mounted to an engaging yoke, a handle assembly coupled to the yoke for facilitating manual placement of the yoke and spreader plate between two components to be adjusted, and an adjustment assembly rotatably coupled to the handle assembly for selectively pivoting the spreader plate relative to the yoke to separate the components into a desired spaced position.
In these respects, the expanding adjustment tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of adjustably spacing components during an alignment procedure.